Miracles and Wonders
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [Oneshot] Crossover HPCJ Textauszug:Wortfetzen drangen an sein Ohr, aber er nahm sie nicht richtig wahr. Sein Körper fühlte sich an wie Gummi. Und dennoch tat ihm alles weh. Wo war er? Was war passiert?...


**Miracles and Wonders  
**von Nici

_Disclaimer:_ _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Die Figuren, Orte etc. aus Crossing Jordan gehören dem wunderbaren Tim Kring (der es diese Woche geschafft hat, NBC eine fünfte Staffel der supertollen Serie aufzuschwatzen…) Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum._

_Die folgende Story ist ein Crossover zwischen Harry Potter und Crossing Jordan und im Rahmen des Shortstory Wettbewerbs im Schreiberlinge Forum entstanden.  
__Auch wer Crossing Jordan nicht kennt, wird die Handlung dennoch verstehen. Versprochen!  
__Bevor es losgeht, möchte ich mich noch bei CallistaEvans für die Korrekturen und bei Mariacharly für die medizinische Beratung danken! Ihr seid die Besten, Mädels!_

**

* * *

Boston, Stadtwald. Samstag 16. Juli 2005, 10:30 Uhr **

_Das sieht aber wirklich schlimm aus …  
__Wie habt ihr ihn gefunden? …  
__Noch weitere Opfer? …  
__Nein, nur der eine hier …  
__Der Zeuge sagt, er ist den Weg dort entlanggekommen und hat ihn so gefunden …_

Wortfetzen drangen an sein Ohr, aber er nahm sie nicht richtig wahr. Sein Körper fühlte sich an wie Gummi. Und dennoch tat ihm alles weh. Wo war er? Was war passiert? Er musste einen Weg finden, um das herauszufinden.  
Zu den Worten formte er eine Gestalt. Vor seinem geistigen Auge konnte er sie sehen: Eine Frau, lange braune Haare, warme, braune Augen und ein Schatten, der auf ihrer Seele liegt. Sie gibt vor fröhlich zu sein, aber tief in ihrem Inneren belastete sie etwas.  
Woher kam dieses Bild in ihm?

_Na, das ist ja mal eine seltsame Gestalt. Hatte er den Umhang wirklich an …  
__Wie lange ist er schon tot und warum ist er gestorben …  
__Detective, ich würde vorschlagen, dass Sie sich mit dem Zeugen beschäftigen und ich mache hier meine Arbeit, ok ... _

Gestorben? Wer? Und wieso seltsame Gestalt! Alles in ihm schrie danach, die Augen zu öffnen und ein Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben.

_Es ist nur eine Frage der Organisation. Ich Gerichtmedizinerin, du Polizist. Ok ...  
__In Ordnung, Dr. Cavanaugh …  
__Puh, endlich weg. Frag mich nur, warum Woody nicht hier ist …  
__So, dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob Sie mir eine Antwort geben können, die Detective Smith fürs erste zufrieden stellt…_

Der letzte Satz galt eindeutig ihm. Er spürte, wie jemand ihn berührte. Obwohl er nicht gerne berührt wurde und es sonst als ungenehm empfand, war diese Berührung warm und durchaus angenehm.  
Jemand berührte seinen Arm, winkelte ihn an und sprach wieder.

_Ich würde sagen, es ist maximal zwei Stunden her, Detective…  
__Lassen Sie ihn in die Gerichtsmedizin bringen …  
__Wegen der Todesursache bin ich noch unsicher …  
__Sie bekommen morgen meinen Bericht …_

Gerichtsmedizin? Todesursache? Bericht?  
Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Warum und vor allem … Er spürte, wie er wieder das Bewusstsein verlor. Wie durch Watte bekam er noch mit, dass er hochgehoben und weggetragen wurde. Dann wurde es wieder dunkel…

**

* * *

Boston, Gerichtsmedizin. Autopsie 1, 12:45 Uhr **

„Jordan, was haben wir hier?"  
„Eine Leiche!", antworte die angesprochene Pathologin und grinste ihren Chef frech an. Dieser warf ihr einen mahnenden Blick zu. „Wir haben hier eine unbekannte männliche Leiche. Sie wurde vor der öffentlichen Toilette im Stadtwald gefunden. Todesursache und Zeitpunkt noch unbekannt, Sir. Ich wollte ihn mir gerade ansehen."  
„Machen Sie das, Jordan. Und anschließend kümmern Sie sich bitte mit Nigel um den VU von gestern. Frau Myers möchte ihren Mann heute abholen."  
„Kein Problem, Garret. - So, dann wollen wir mal schauen. Leiche, männlich. Ca. 35 bis 40 Jahre alt. Identität unbekannt", sprach Jordan in das kleine Mikrofon vor ihrem Mund.  
_Das wird wieder eine Tipperei,_ dachte sie. Berichte schreiben war die einzige Sache, die sie an ihrem Job störte – wenn man den Punkt ‚Wie werde ich mit aufdringlichen Polizisten am Tatort fertig' außen vorließ.

„Keine erkennbaren, äußeren Verletzungen. Todesursache vermutlich Herzversagen. Todeszeitpunkt etwa acht bis neun Uhr morgens. Auffälliges Kennzeichen: Eine seltsame Tätowierung in Form eines Totenschädel, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange kriecht auf dem linken Unterarm."

Mit der üblichen Routine begann Jordan, den Leichnam zu untersuchen. Keine äußeren Anzeichen, nichts, was auf einen gewaltsamen Tod hindeutete. Aber da war immer noch die Tatsache, dass die Kleidung des Toten völlig zerfetzt war. Was auch immer dem Mann in seinem langen, schwarzen Umhang passiert war, es musste so erschreckend für ihn gewesen sein, dass er an Herzversagen gestorben war.

Sie wollte den Fall schon fast abschließen, natürliche Todesursache auf den vorläufigen Totenschein schreiben und dann Nigel bitten noch ein paar DANN und Gewebe-Tests durchzuführen, als sich die Tür öffnete. Aus den Augenwinkeln registrierte sie, dass Bug eingetreten war und nun vor einem der Schränke stand und offensichtlich etwas suchte.

Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihren Leichnam, war in Gedanken aber schon beim Mittagessen, als ihr plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass sich auf dem Arm, den sie gerade hielt, sämtliche Härchen aufgestellt hatten. Außerdem waren dieser Arm, wie auch der Rest des Körpers, mit einer Gänsehaut überzogen.  
_Nanu, was ist denn das?  
_Jordan schluckte. Wie konnte ein Toter auf das Öffnen der Tür reagieren, indem er eine Gänsehaut bekam? Sie warf einen Blick zu Bug, der immer noch vor dem offenen Schrank stand. Sie brauchte dringend jemanden, der ihr bestätigte, dass das gerade real war und sie nicht träumte.

„Bug, kommst du mal bitte!"  
„Was ist los, Jordan?"  
„Fällt dir irgendetwas auf?", fragte sie.  
„Hm, die Leichenstarre ist sehr schwach ausgeprägt, keine äußeren Verletzungen, eine Tätowierung. Nichts Besonderes. Außer – Moment mal: Wieso hat der Kerl eine Gänsehaut?"  
„Genau das habe ich mich auch gerade gefragt", antwortete Jordan und legte einen Finger auf die Halsschlagader. Sie spürte einen schwachen Puls und zog die Hand reflexartig weg.  
„Das Herz schlägt noch. Der Kerl lebt!", rief sie. „Schnell, hol eine Decke. Wir müssen ihn warm halten."  
Wie kann jemand von den Toten auferstehen? Der Typ war eindeutig tot gewesen, als sie ihn vorhin im Stadtwald untersucht hatte.

Während sie über die Unmöglichkeit des Möglichen nachdachte, kam Bug mit einer Decke in der Hand und Garret im Schlepptau wieder.  
„Was ist hier los?", fragte letzterer und beobachtete skeptisch, wie Bug und Jordan die vermeintlich lebende Leiche zudeckten.  
„Erinnern Sie sich noch an den Fall von dem Obdachlosen, der in der Kirche gestorben ist?", fragte Jordan. Damals war sie in die Kirche gerufen worden, um einen Leichnam zu untersuchen. Eben dieser Leichnam war einige Stunden später putzmunter aus der Gerichtsmedizin verschwunden, bevor er dann Tage später wieder eingeliefert worden war. „Meinen Sie, es ist dieselbe Krankheit?" Bug, der zwar nicht direkt angesprochen wurde, sich aber sehr nutzlos vorkam, meinte: „Der Typ damals hatte diese komische Krankheit. Wie hieß sie noch gleich?" Er überlegte einen Moment. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und fuhr fort: „Ist ja auch egal. Auf jeden Fall hatte der Typ doch diese Wunden, die so stark geblutet haben. Dieser Mann hier", er zeigte auf den Seziertisch", „zeigt aber keinerlei äußere Verletzungen."

Garret sah seine beiden Mitarbeiter fragend an. Dann schien er sich an den Fall von damals zu erinnern. Er ging auf den Seziertisch zu und untersuchte den Mann, der dort lag. „Hallo? Können Sie mich hören? Hallo?" Er legte eine Hand auf die Brust des Mannes und spürte deutlich, wie diese sich hob und senkte.  
„Rufen Sie die 911, Bug! Die Jungs sollen sich beeilen!" Es schien, als seien mit der Erkenntnis, dass sie hier einen lebenden Mann und keine Leiche vor sich hatten, seine Lebensgeister wieder zum Leben erwacht. Plötzlich war der Chef der Gerichtsmedizin wieder voll da und gab Anweisungen. Wahrscheinlich ein typischer Fall von Unterkühlung. Der flache Puls, die Gänsehaut; es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass jemand, der länger irgendwo bewusstlos gelegen hat und stark unterkühlt war, erst mal für Tod gehalten wurde. Jetzt war schnelles Handeln nötig.  
„Jordan helfen Sie mir mal. Wir müssen ihn in einen wärmeren Raum bringen. Hier wird er noch an Unterkühlung sterben."  
„Das wäre sehr schade, wo er doch gerade erst wieder von den Toten auferstanden ist", meinte Jordan mit dem gewohnten Hauch Ironie in der Stimme. „Wie wäre es mit dem Konferenzraum?"

**

* * *

Boston, Gerichtsmedizin. Konferenzraum, 12:50 Uhr **

_Wo bleiben die nur so lange …  
__Wenn die nicht bald kommen, ist er tot…_

Da waren wieder diese Stimmen, die an sein Ohr drangen. Langsam aber sicher lichtete sich der Nebel. Seine Körperfunktionen setzten wieder ein. Er spürte, wie das Blut durch seine Adern floss. Mit jedem Herzschlag fühlte er sich stärker.

_Können wir denn gar nichts tun …  
__Nein, Jordan. Bewahren Sie Ruhe …  
__Leichen sind mir irgendwie lieber. Bei denen hat man mehr Zeit. Keine Hast und Eile…_

Severus Snape öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und bereute es im nächsten Moment schon wieder. Im Raum war es hell. Viel zu hell. Schmerzvoll hell.

_Da, ich glaube er regt sich…  
__Er öffnet die Augen…_

Er kniff die Augen vor Schmerz zusammen und verzog das Gesicht. Wo um Merlins Willen war er? Das war nicht Hogwarts! Obwohl er nur einen kurzen Moment die Augen offen gehabt hatte, hatte er dennoch genug gesehen, um diese Tatsache ohne Zweifel zu bestätigen.  
Wenn er nicht in Hogwarts war, wo war er dann? Und vor allem: Warum war er hier? Und wie war er dort hingekommen?  
Er öffnete wieder vorsichtig erst das eine Auge und dann das zweite und blickte direkt das freundliche Lächeln einer jungen Frau mit langen, dunklen Haaren. Sie blickte ihn aus whiskeybraunen Augen freundlich an. Wenn die Situation nicht so grotesk gewesen wäre, hätte Severus sich unter diesem Blick wohl gefühlt. Aber so...

„Geht es Ihnen besser?", fragte die Frau. „Der Krankenwagen ist schon unterwegs."  
Krankenwagen? Severus überging die Frage und schaute sich im Raum um. Neben der Frau waren noch zwei Männer anwesend. Der eine war älter, hatte kaum noch Haare auf dem Kopf und strahlte eine gewisse Kompetenz aus. Er schien der Chef von dem, was es auch immer war, zu sein. Der zweite Mann war kleiner, hatte schwarze Haare und einen leicht asiatischen Touch. Vermutlich Inder. Neben dem Inder (Severus beschloss, dass es einer war – schließlich musste er die Menschen hier ja irgendwie gedanklich zuordnen) stand eine Frau mit dunkelblondem Haar. Sie machte einen freundlichen Eindruck und lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Sie war so ein Molly-Weasley-Typ; ständig um alles und jeden besorgt. Das sah Severus auf dem ersten Blick.  
Der Raum in dem sie sich befanden, war seltsam eingerichtet. Völlig kahle Wände, in der Mitte ein Kreis aus Tischen und Stühlen. An der gegenüberliegenden Seite ein großes Fenster, welches den Ausblick auf die Dächer der Stadt freigab.

Als Severus den Himmel und entfernt die Spitzen der Häuser sah, fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Dumbledore, der Auftrag, das geheime Todessertreffen und der Kampf mit Lucius Malfoy... Er war in Amerika. Severus seufzte und schloss die Augen. Noch weiter konnte er fast nicht von Hogwarts und seinem geliebten Kerker entfernt sein.  
„Wo...wo bin ich?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme, nachdem er sich einen Moment gesammelt hatte.  
„Massachusetts State Coroner's Office, Boston. Mein Name ist Jordan Cavanaugh", antwortete die Frau mit den dunklen Haaren und den warmen, braunen Augen und fügte auf seinen fragenden Blick hinzu: „Sie sind in der Gerichtsmedizin gelandet. Das ist Dr. Macy, er ist der Chef hier." Sie zeigte auf den älteren der beiden Männer und bestätigte damit Severus' Verdacht. Na ja, der Kerl machte wenigstens einen kompetenten Eindruck und würde ihn vielleicht nicht behindern. Er musste so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Schottland und Dumbledore Bericht erstatten.

„Wie komme ich hier her?", fragte Severus weiter. Vertrauen fassen und sich einen Überblick verschaffen, war der erste Schritt. Danach würde er weitersehen.  
„Jemand hat sie heute Morgen vor der öffentlichen Toilette im Stadtwald gefunden. Die Polizei dachte, Sie wären tot, deshalb hat man Dr. Cavanaugh zum Tatort bestellt und sie dann hierher bringen lassen", sagte der ältere Mann, Dr. Macy. „Wir hätten Sie schon fast aufgeschnitten und eine Autopsie durchgeführt. Zum Glück hat Ihr Körper noch gerade rechtzeitig beschlossen, dass Sie noch nicht tot sein sollen", fuhr Macy fort und lächelte mehr aus Verlegenheit - nicht weil er das Gesagte besonders komisch fand.  
Tatort? Tod? Man hatte ihn für tot erklärt, aber er lebte noch? Wie war das möglich? Die Sache wurde immer mysteriöser.  
Er sah die Frau an und fühlte sich plötzlich wie in einem Déjà vu. Die brauen Haare, die warmen, brauen Augen. Die Sache wurde mehr und mehr unheimlich… Die Wortfetzen, die passende Gestalt dazu. Wieso hatte er sie vor seinem geistigen Auge sehen können? Und zwar genauso, wie sie nun hier vor ihm stand und ihn ansah.

Severus schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Er musste sich beruhigen. Anders kam er nicht weiter. Was war passiert? Warum war er hier? Was war schief gelaufen?  
Plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder: Wie ein Film liefen die Ereignisse vor seinem inneren Auge ab: Da waren zwei Todesser, gegen die er gleichzeitig gekämpft hatte, als Lucius' Stimme hinter ihm erklungen war. Er hatte die Worte „Avada Kedavra" gehört, dann war der Raum in gleißendes Licht gehüllt gewesen und er hatte gespürt, wie der Fluch ihn getroffen hatte und er zu Boden gegangen war. Aber er war nicht gestorben. Er lebte und lag hier in einem – wie es schien – Muggelkrankenhaus...

Einen Moment war er unsicher, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, zu sterben, als hier in einem Zimmer mit lauter Muggeln zu befinden. Aber warum war er nicht gestorben? Warum hatte er den Todesfluch überlebt? Er kannte nur eine Person, die dieses Kunststück bisher vollbracht hatte: Harry Potter. Warum auch er, Severus Snape? Er beschloss, dass dies keinen Aufschub mehr erlaubte. Er musste zu Dumbledore – und das schnellstens!

Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch die Frau legte ihm einen Arm auf die Schulter und drückte ihn wieder zurück in eine liegende Position.  
„Sie sollten liegen bleiben, Mr.-", meinte sie. „Warten Sie auf den Krankenwagen. Sie sind stark unterkühlt gewesen und sollten sich so wenig wie möglich bewegen!"  
„Aber ich muss gehen", sagte Severus mit fester Stimme und versuchte der Frau einen seiner ich-habe-ganz-schlechte-Laune-Blicke zuzuwerfen. „Ich habe einen dringenden Termin." Die Hand, die seine Schulter immer festhielt ignorierend, stemmte er sich hoch. Dabei rutschte die Decke ein Stück hinunter und legte seinen nackten Oberkörper frei.

_Ich bin nackt,_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. _Nackt unter Muggeln! Unter Frauen! Beim Barte des Merlin, warum durfte ich nicht einfach sterben? _Panikartig griff er nach der Decke und bedeckte damit seine entblößte Brust. Niemand durfte ihn nackt sehen! Niemand!  
„Wo sind meine Sachen?", fragte er mit einer Stimme, die keine Ausrede akzeptierte. „Bringen Sie mir auf der Stelle meinen Umhang und -" Er wollte Zauberstab sagen, schaffte es aber gerade noch dies zu verhindern. Er hatte keine Lust darauf, vier Muggeln das Gedächtnis zu manipulieren. Das nahm viel zu viel Zeit in Anspruch. Zeit war kostbar! „Meinen Umhang und meine persönlichen Sachen. Wo sind sie?"  
„Mister, Sie sollten wirklich..."  
„Nein!", unterbrach er die Muggel-Molly-Weasley. „Das einzige, was ich sollte, ist meine Kleidung anziehen und meinen Termin wahrnehmen. Ansonsten-" Er versuchte seiner Stimme einen bedrohlichen Unterton zu verleihen. „Ansonsten wird es ein Unglück geben!" Leider gelang sein Versuch nicht und das letzte Wort ging in einem Krächzen unter.  
„Ich hole Ihnen ein Glas Wasser, Sir. Danach sehen wir weiter!", sagte sie und verschwand zur Tür hinaus.

Severus seufzte. Es war zum Haare raufen. Muggel waren wie Gryffindors: Stur, unnachgiebig und – was das schlimmste war – herzensgut und hilfsbereit. Charaktereigenschaften, die er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte.  
Er wandte sich an den Chef. Vielleicht kam er bei ihm ja weiter. „Hören Sie, Mr. – Dr. ...ähm...Macy. Ich wäre Ihnen wirklich sehr verbunden, wenn Sie mir zeigen würden, wo meine Sachen sind. Danach werde ich gehen und Sie vergessen einfach, dass ich hier war, ok?" Er versuchte es auf die sanfte Tour. Falls die nicht funktionierte, musste er wohl oder übel zu drastischeren Maßnahmen greifen, was bedeutete, dass er mit Gewalt an seinen Zauberstab kommen und anschließend die Gedächtnisse der Muggel hier verändern musste.

**

* * *

Boston, Gerichtsmedizin. Empfang, 12:50 Uhr **

Emmy sah von ihrem Magazin auf. Sie hatte von Dr. Macy den Auftrag bekommen, die Sanitäter sofort in den Konferenzraum zu bringen. Warum und weshalb wusste sie nicht. Aber es war ihr egal. Fünf Jahre arbeitete sie nun schon hier und hatte sich an den Laden mehr oder weniger gewöhnt. Hier geschahen jeden Tag seltsame Dinge, deren Gründe man besser nicht hinterfragte.  
Seltsam war auch der Mann, der plötzlich vor der Empfangstheke stand und sie freundlich aus glitzernden blauen Augen ansah.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie in gewohnt professionellem Ton und versuchte ihre Neugier zu verbergen.  
„Guten Tag! Mein Name ist Albus…Longbottom. Ich komme wegen der Leiche, die heute Morgen im Stadtwald gefunden wurde.  
„Ja…ähm…kleinen Moment bitte!" Emmy begann in ihren Unterlagen zu wühlen, als Lily an die Theke trat. "Du, Emmy? Wo sind denn die Pappbecher? Ich brauche einen Schluck Wasser für unseren Patienten. Und hast du was von den Sanitätern gehört"  
„Die sind hinten in der Küche. Die Becher meine ich. Das Krankenhaus hat gerade angerufen. Auf der Interstate gab es eine Massenkarambolage. Der Krankenwagen steht im Stau", antwortete Emmy ohne aufzusehen. „Ach warte mal, Lily! Weißt du, wer für die Leiche aus dem Stadtwald zuständig ist? Dieser Herr", sie zeigte auf den weißhaarigen, alten Mann, der das Gespräch der beiden Frauen neugierig verfolgte, „hier möchte die Leiche sehen."  
„Die gibt es nicht", antwortete Lily und ging auf den Besucher zu. „Mein Name ist Lily Lebowski. Sind Sie ein Verwandter, Mr. -"

Albus nahm die Hand der jungen Frau und gab ihr einen galanten Handkuss. „Mein Name ist Albus Longbottom. Ich komme wegen meines…Sohnes. Ist er hier?" Albus war überrascht zu hören, dass es die Leiche gar nicht gab. Aber sein Informant war normalerweise zuverlässig. Wieso sollte Severus nicht hier sein?

„Ist Ihr Sohn der Tote aus dem Stadtwald?", fragte die Frau, die sich als Lily Lebowski vorgestellt hatte. „Falls ja, dann kann ich Sie zu ihm bringen. Er ist im Konferenzraum. Kommen Sie bitte, Mr. Longbottom."

Sie führte Albus zum Konferenzraum, hielt aber kurz an einem der Schränke, wo die persönlichen Sachen der eingelieferten Leichen aufbewahrt wurden, an. Sie erklärte Albus kurz, was geschehen war. Dieser atmete erleichtert aus. Severus war also doch hier. Und er lebte. Warum und weshalb, das würde er noch herausfinden. Jetzt war es erst einmal wichtig, Severus nach Hause zu bringen.

**

* * *

Boston, Gerichtsmedizin. Konferenzraum, 12:55 Uhr **

Severus hatte gerade einen weiteren Versuch unternommen, aufzustehen, als sich die Tür öffnete und die Muggel-Molly eintrat. Severus atmete erleichtert auf, als er sah, dass sie seine Sachen in der Hand hielt. Dann stockte ihm der Atem, als er den Mann erblickte, der hinter der Frau eintrat. Er war für sein hohes Alter ziemlich seltsam gekleidet, was unter normalen Umständen sicher komisch gewesen wäre. Jetzt war Severus nur noch froh, den weißhaarigen Mann in Bluejeans und T-Shirt (auf dem eine ziemlich hässliche Figur prangerte, die ihn unter Albus' Bart hindurch frech angrinste) zu sehen.

„Albus!", rief er. Die Erleichterung in seiner Stimme war deutlich zu hören. Wenn Albus da war, dann gab es Hoffnung. Er wusste nicht, warum und wie Albus hierher gekommen war, wichtig war nur, dass er hier war.

Albus schien ihn entdeckt zu haben und trat auf ihn zu. „Neville, mein Junge! Du lebst!" Er zwinkerte Severus zu und reichte ihm die Hand. Neville? Hatte Albus jetzt vollkommen den Verstand verloren? Severus wollte gerade nachfragen, in welchem schlechten Film er hier gelandet war, als Albus ihn in eine Umarmung zog und ihm zuflüsterte: „Vertrau mir! Ich hol dich hier raus. Lass mich das machen. Sei einfach still, ok?" Severus verstand nur Bahnhof, vertraute Albus aber. „Hier sind deine Sachen. Zieh dich an!", sagte Albus in normaler Lautstärke. Die Muggel-Molly reichte ihm eine Plastiktüte mit seinen Sachen, die Severus dankbar annahm.

Währenddessen hatte Albus sich an die übrigen Muggel gewandt, die die Szene stumm verfolgt hatte. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte den Überfall. Mein Name ist Albus Longbottom. Das hier ist mein Sohn." Er reichte einem nach dem anderen die Hand. „Es tut mir Leid, wenn wir Ihnen Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet haben. Das lag nicht in unserer Absicht." Albus war bei der braunhaarigen Doktorin angekommen und küsste ihr – wie er es vorhin bei Lily gemacht hatte, die Hand, worauf diese leicht errötete.

_Albus, du alter Charmeur,_ dachte Severus und verdrehte die Augen. Er saß immer noch in die Decke gehüllt da und hielt seine Sachen in der Hand. Wie sollte er es nur anstellen, sich anzuziehen ohne sein nacktes Hinterteil vor den anderen zu entblößen? Den Zauberstab konnte er ja schlecht benutzen…

Hilflos sah er sich um und blieb bei dem Inder hängen. Diese sah ihn fragend an. Dann schien er zu verstehen. „Ähm…Dr. Macy? Vielleicht sollten wir einen Moment hinausgehen, damit Mr. Longbottom sich anziehen kann."  
Sehr zu Severus' Freude verließen die Muggel fast augenblicklich den Raum. Er und Albus waren alleine.  
„Albus! Was soll das Theater?", fragte er in dem Augenblick, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel. „Wieso nennst du dich Longbottom? Und was fällt dir ein, mich Neville zu nennen?" Ausgerechnet Neville. Einen besseren Namen konnte Albus sich wohl nicht einfallen lassen. Neville Longbottom war die Assoziation für das personifizierte Unglück. Der Junge war ein Trottel. Ein Schwachkopf. Zu dumm, um einen einfachen Trank zuzubereiten. Es war eine Frechheit, dass Albus ihm, dem Meister der Zaubertränke und gepeinigtes Longbottom-Opfer, diesen Namen gab.

„Nun beruhige dich bitte, mein Junge! Zieh dich an und dann schauen wir, dass wir hier herauskommen. Ich erkläre dir später alles", versuchte Albus in seinem gewohnt ruhigen Ton, Severus zu besänftigen.  
„Ich will aber jetzt eine Erklärung!", beharrte Severus. „Wieso bist du hier? Wie hast du mich gefunden?"  
„Das amerikanische Zaubereiministerium hat unsere Auroren darüber informiert, dass in der vergangenen Nacht verbotene Flüche mit englischen Zauberstäben praktiziert wurden. Und zwar hier, auf amerikanischem Boden", erklärte Albus. „Ich habe dann sofort, nachdem ich davon erfahren habe, eine Eule an Ms Granger geschickt. Du weißt ja, dass sie, nachdem sie Hogwarts verlassen hat, nach Amerika gezogen ist, um hier zu studieren. Sie ist die Jahrgangsbeste an ihrer Universität und schreibt gerade an ihrer Doktorarbeit und…"

„Albus! Bitte komm zur Sache! Mich interessiert nicht was Miss Neunmalklug macht!", unterbrach Severus den alten Zauberer.  
„Wie du meinst", antwortete dieser. „Minerva und ich stehen immer noch in regem Kontakt zu Ms Granger. Nachdem die Auroren mich also informiert haben, habe ich Ms Granger eine Eule geschickt und sie gebeten sich umzuschauen." Albus setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und beobachtete Severus beim Anziehen. „Ich wusste ja, dass du hinter Lucius her warst. Ms Granger ist in den Stadtwald appariert und hat sich umgeschaut. Leider ist sie zu spät gekommen. Einer der Muggel-Auroren – Polizisten heißen die wohl – hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie einen Toten beim Toilettenhäuschen gefunden hätten, auf den deine Beschreibung passte. Ms Granger hatte mich sofort informiert und ich bin hierher gekommen. Ich konnte ja nicht zulassen, dass man dich wie einen Muggel behandelt!", fügte Albus zwinkernd hinzu.

„Und wie kommen wir hier weg?", fragte Severus, der sich mittlerweile angezogen hatte und seinen Zauberstab einsteckte. „Können wir von hier aus apparieren?"  
„Aber selbstverständlich nicht, mein Lieber!", meinte Albus. „Wie sollen wir das denn den Muggeln erklären? Nein, wir werden dieses Gebäude auf Muggelart verlassen. Bist du fertig?", fragte Albus und ging zur Tür. Severus klemmte sich seinen zerrissenen Umhang unter den Arm und folgte Albus. Nur so in Hemd und Hose bekleidet kam er sich immer noch ziemlich nackt vor. Aber da war nun nichts dran zu ändern.

„Ich werde meinen Sohn mitnehmen, Dr. Macy", meinte Albus, als die beiden Zauberer an die Empfangstheke traten, wo die Mediziner auf sie warteten. Die Muggel nickten stumm und Severus war sich sicher, dass hier Magie im Spiel war. Vorhin hatten sie noch mit allen Mitteln verhindern wollen, dass er, Severus, das Gebäude verließ, und jetzt schienen sie auf einmal einverstanden zu sein. Severus warf Albus einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser sah ihn nur unschuldig an.  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Longbottom!" Die braunhaarige Muggelfrau reichte ihm die Hand. „Ich habe mich gefreut Sie kennen zu lernen!" Bevor Severus wusste, was er tat, hatte er die Hand ergriffen.  
„Vielleicht sehen wir uns einmal wieder?" _War er das, der das gerade gesagt hatte?_ Schien so, denn die Muggelfrau lächelte ihn an. „Ja, das wäre schön", antwortete sie. „Und entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich Sie fast aufgeschnitten hätte." Severus nickte ihr stumm zu. Dann ließ er ihre Hand los, blickte die restlichen Muggel an und ging dann hinter Albus her zum Aufzug. Was immer dieser auch vorhatte, Severus hoffte, dass es schnell ging. Er sehnte sich nach seinem Kerker, nach Ruhe und Einsamkeit.

Als er abends im Bett lag, konnte er lange Zeit nicht einschlafen. Er dachte über die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden nach. Warum er nicht gestorben war, wusste er immer noch nicht. Albus hatte keine Erklärung dafür und auch die Heiler in St. Mungo´s hatten ziemlich ratlos ausgesehen. Der Schulleiter hatte darauf bestanden von Amerika aus direkt ins St. Mungo´s zu apparieren und Severus hatte sich dem gefügt. Er war nur froh, endlich von diesen Muggeln wegzukommen.

Seufzend schloss er die Augen und kuschelte sich in seine Kissen. Hier war er zu Hause und in Sicherheit. Und wie das Schicksal es so gewollt hatte, würde er wohl auch noch eine ganze Zeit lang hier bleiben.  
Er schlief rasch ein und träumte von warmen, braunen Augen.

**

* * *

**

Ende

_So, das war es auch schon? Hat es Euch gefallen? Dan freue ich mich über Feedback (bei Nichtgefallen aber auch…)  
__Und wer jetzt Gefallen an Crossing Jordan gefunden hat, der kann ja mal in meine anderen FFs zu der Serie schauen. Vielleicht ist ja was für Euch dabei… Die Serie läuft übrigens montags ab 22 Uhr auf VOX._


End file.
